


【高绿】第三人视角

by 和绿 (Ichigomikan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigomikan/pseuds/%E5%92%8C%E7%BB%BF
Summary: 高绿日快乐！本来还有一篇贺文结果没写完orzBot投稿格式，高尾妹妹的第一人称视角，有私设，流水账慎入。





	【高绿】第三人视角

**Author's Note:**

> 高绿日快乐！本来还有一篇贺文结果没写完orz  
Bot投稿格式，高尾妹妹的第一人称视角，有私设，流水账慎入。

@狗粮bot：今日收到了长投稿！激情与各位分享新鲜狗粮（doge）

【投稿】

Bot好！想说说我最爱的哥哥和我的“嫂子”，他俩喂给我的狗粮真心能绕地球三圈，废话有点多不好意思。为了方便就称呼“嫂子”为M吧。

哥哥和M的相遇不算美好。初中最后一场篮球赛，哥哥的球队被M的队伍打得很惨。因为很爱哥哥，我对他喜欢的篮球也有所关注。听闻过很多人在遇上M所在的队伍之后被打到自闭，放弃了篮球。好在我哥哥是个乐观坚韧的人，他虽然也难过但更想依靠自己的努力去打败M，向对方复仇。于是在篮球方面被誉为王者的某高中成了哥哥升学的首选。

我哥呢是个看起来轻浮但说了就要做到的人，我毫不怀疑他肯定能考进去。只不过，我始终对一件事感到疑惑，他一个PG为什么会注意并执着于要打败M这个SG呢？

不过哥哥这个愿望是一辈子都实现不了了。

我始终记得他高中开学第一天回来之后的恍惚模样，一向嘻嘻哈哈的哥哥难得一脸迷茫。问了之后才知道，原来M跟他选了同一所高中，进了同一个社团。

“心心念念的复仇对象成了自己的队友，真是……”

一个礼拜之后，哥哥似乎接受了这件事。莫名其妙的，他开始骑着一辆改装过的自行车接M一起上学。

其实说到这里很多人都明白了吧，我的这位“嫂子”也是男性。M好看又帅气，我哥也很帅不过两个人不是同一类型。他身高比176的哥哥还要高出19厘米，令女生都羡慕的粉白皮，眼睫毛特别是下睫毛又长又密，不爱笑总是严谨认真的样子，从骨子里散发出一种禁欲气息。啊不要误会，我可不想吃饺子，我只想祝他和我哥哥百年好合白头偕老。那么可能有人会疑惑，哥哥矮了对方这么多为什么我还坚定地站着哥哥×M而不是M×哥哥呢？请听我继续说下去。

M因为为人严肃又冷淡显得很高傲，我曾经也误会过他对哥哥并不上心，甚至还挺不喜欢他的，完全是把哥哥当仆人嘛。但后来发生了很多事让我改变了想法。M就是个口是心非的傲娇啊！<strike>这怎么可能是攻呢他是个嘴硬心软的傲娇呀！</strike>印象最深的是哥哥高一有段时间身体非常不舒服，M一整个礼拜都在帮哥哥准备幸运物。他平常总说幸运物不是自己准备的话不具备效力，是不尽人事的（所以为什么一个195的大男人会信这些啊又不是小女生www）可是他竟然为了哥哥花5万円买了一座木刻猴子，要知道幸运物每天都不一样这木刻猴子估计也就那天有用，甚至主动提出骑车载哥哥回家！嘴上还说着不是关心他只是病着对队伍不好而已。平常他们俩都是根据猜拳结果决定谁拉车的，哥哥和他猜拳总是输所以我只看过哥哥拉车，完全无法想象M拉车的样子。啊说起这个我一直在想哥哥未必真的会每次都输给M，毕竟我们一家眼睛都很厉害……我完全不想深究这个问题。不过那天哥哥还是拒绝了M给他拉车这个提议，唉平时叫嚷着总有一天要人拉车的是你现在有机会了又不舍得了。我的牙都要被你们酸掉。

关于他们俩的恩爱事迹还有太多太多，比如M偏好古典乐但哥哥是个不擅长安静待着的活泼家伙，最喜欢的就是重金属摇滚。M竟然偷偷找来了哥哥最爱的摇滚乐的钢琴乐谱练习了很久，那天拗不过哥哥就弹给他听了，哥哥回家的时候眉飞色舞地跟我说这件事超级开心的样子闹腾的不得了。

让我开始怀疑两人关系是他们高二上学期那年来了一群很讨厌的外国人说了些侮辱全日本篮球爱好者的话，M和他从前的队友重聚与那些外国人打比赛。我当时守在电视机前看了转播，在比赛过程中M和他前队友用了哥哥与M专属的招数，哥哥因为这个挺难过的虽然装出一副没事我不在意的样子，到家后也很平静一直在笑，但我知道他就是很难过。后来门突然响了我去开门发现是M，他很有礼貌但又焦急地和我说打扰了快步走向哥哥的房间找他，两人关在房间里不知道在干什么。半个小时后M出来时脸颊很红，嘴唇好像也有点肿，哥哥也是这样，但意外地已经恢复了元气高兴地把M送出门。

撞破他俩关系不一般并不是我的错觉是高二下学期。那是哥哥担任队长之前的最后一场比赛，哥哥和M的球队又一次与冠军无缘。两人都很失落，这次比赛里哥哥的手腕受了点伤把我们所有人都急死了，比赛结束后我偷偷跑到选手更衣室急急忙忙想看哥哥的情况，到了门口借着未关好的缝隙看到了哥哥正站着与坐着的M接吻！M没有反抗，他右手抱着哥哥的背，左手拿着绷带的末端其余的正缠在哥哥手腕上，两个人吻得难分难舍。结束时哥哥把额头抵在M的头上，声音很沉闷：“我们下次一定会赢。”M沉默了会才拍了拍哥哥的背点点头，之后就按着哥哥坐下然后一直念他乱来，说无论如何身体都是第一位的胜利只是第二位。哥哥又恢复了一贯的嬉皮笑脸不正经，虽然眼角红红：“嘿嘿你担心啦。○○真是温柔啊。”（用圈圈代替的是哥哥对M的昵称，M只允许哥哥这么叫他）M没有像平常那样推推眼镜反驳才没有之类的，而是很诚实地点头说：“我当时真的怕你会出事。”哥哥也有点愣了，之后郑重地看着M眉眼里都是温柔笑意：“对不起，以后绝对不会了。”又拿脑袋去蹭M的额头，被对方嫌弃地拍了一下，两人对视着笑了起来。

那一刻站在门外的我内心是崩溃的。但同时却又很为哥哥高兴，以及充满了羡慕。人这一生能找到爱自己和自己爱的人并不是容易的事。

后来哥哥和M在高三最后一场比赛里拿到了冠军，再之后他俩上了不一样的大学也没有分手。哥哥总会坐电车去找学业更加繁忙的M，见面时间虽然不多但感情却一直很好。大学毕业后两人都向家里出了柜，我们家倒还算平静，爸妈都是比较开明的人，只是郑重叮嘱哥哥要想清楚要能担得起责任这条路很难走。M那边比较难办，他家境很好要求也严格，之前他父母很喜欢我哥哥觉得他人聪明又懂事，认为哥哥是自家儿子最要好的朋友，结果却是这样的关系。腥风血雨了很长一段时间。但随着时间流逝加上M的坚定和哥哥的诚恳这两年也慢慢缓和下来，前几天我们两家也是正式见面了。见面那天哥哥紧张得要命，一直问我领带打好没、衣服整不整齐、发型可不可以，我都快被他烦死！拼命说你放心真的超级帅你今天全世界最帅比那模特黄○○太还帅他才挠挠脸安静下来，笑着弹了弹我额头。后来我才知道不是只有我哥紧张，从M的妹妹那里得知M也很反常。幸运物一摸再摸神经质般确定没有问题是不是同种类中最大的（自然也备上了哥哥那份w），衣服反复熨烫如果不是她说再烫要坏了都不停手，还换上了平常不用的隐形眼镜，因为这个他如果紧张或害羞习惯性去推眼镜扑空了之后表情超好笑的哈哈哈。话说我和M的妹妹还是同班好友某种意义上真是亲上加亲这是什么奇妙缘分？

写了好多啊但是他俩的狗粮可不止这一点……我估计以后还会继续被投喂orz说起来他俩高中时曾被人称为光和影，不过在我看来在球场上或许是这样，但下了球场他俩应该是对方生命中的光吧。我相信，他们一定会永远幸福的！

也祝福看完这篇投稿的朋友们能找到属于自己的幸福~

喜欢（1006） 评论（520） 转发（此功能已被关闭）

@一只蘑菇：我靠真好啊对手变情人！妙啊！

@我从不吃狗粮：这什么神仙爱情（哆啦A梦惊讶）？！

@世界第一HSK：竟然是！！！妹妹酱请替我向你哥哥表白！两位前辈板车上学一度是我们学校的特产（doge）

@奇迹什么的：看到幸运物确认我解码了，所以你们帝○出来的果然都是基佬吗？

@我太南了：卧槽……卧槽……所以好男人内部消化完了是真的（手黄在）

@一只西皮狗罢辽：妈妈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我的cp都是真的！！！我疯了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊两位一定要长长久久呜呜呜呜

@豌豆射手：男神要一直幸福QAQ

@不明真相恐有暗鬼：感觉好多人都解码了……悄咪咪求个私信可以吗？

@Victory：求热评几位详细讲讲看起来知道很多！！！让我康康让我康康.jpg

查看全部评论

\----------END----------

**Author's Note:**

> 高绿永远幸福！


End file.
